


Crush, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Pre-White House (West Wing), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-08
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He was sure some of the things he did in private would shock those who thought they knew him best.





	Crush, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for patchworkgirl, not exactly what she asked for but something I think she will like anyway.  


* * *

They’d gone running this morning, way earlier than Josh would have woken up for anyone else. The man was an amazing athlete. He had strong legs, broad shoulders, and sinewy arms. Even his calves were sexy…not that Josh spent that that much time looking. Josh thought of him now as he stood in the shower. He spent a good amount of time stretching and the younger man had to admire his ass in the little runner shorts he wore. Bending repeatedly, he explained to Josh that stretching was almost as important as running, that one was essential to the other. He talked about a torn ligament as a senior in college that killed his Olympic dreams. It didn’t stop him from becoming an All-American though. He never neglected stretching again after that injury. Josh was surprised he managed to catch that much of the lecture between staring at his ass, legs and arms. 

The run was strenuous. Josh was a good runner but he was better, and for one of the first time in his life, Josh was alright with that. He could admit to slowing down on purpose to get the friendly pats on the ass or the gentle shoulder nudges followed by that killer smile. ‘Get the lead out, Lyman’ he would say as he took off a bit faster and Josh rushed to catch up. How shameless that he faked a pulled muscle in his thigh so that he would massage it, all the while telling Josh the best ways to get the kinks out after a good, hard run.

Mmm, good and hard, those two words were synonymous with how Josh felt right now, stroking himself as the hot water ran over his body. Leaning on the shower wall for support as images of his running partner with less and less clothing ran through his mind. This was ridiculous; out of control…Josh hadn't felt this way for any man since that first summer with Sam. Since those glorious summer nights of their last three weeks in DC, when Sam took his body to places it had never been before or since. Josh dreamed it could be the other man in his bed now, older and wiser, bending Josh's body to his will and making him his love slave.

“Oh God.” Josh’s knees buckled but he managed to stay on his feet as he came all over his hand and himself just thinking about it. How his lips would feel, his tongue, his hands, his cock, anywhere and everywhere until Josh begged for release. He could hardly breathe, still coming down from his climax. It would never happen; the man didn’t have a gay bone in his body. Of course who was Josh to assume what anyone liked to do behind closed doors. He was sure some of the things he did in private would shock those who thought they knew him best. 

Just one night, one afternoon, one quick stroke before some obligatory meeting…that was all Josh would need. He wanted to be possessed, used, tossed aside if that gave the man his jollies. This infatuation was in no way healthy. That did not stop it from being so. He turned the water cooler, standing under it to clean himself off and lower his body temperature. Josh was steps from being a mover and shaker on the Hill; he was in the middle of the mountain on his way up. He had been with Congressman Brennan for a little over a year and already under the tutelage of his Chief of Staff, David Hart. It was only a matter of time before his name got some things done in Washington.

This was a crush, plain and simple. Josh had no more of a chance with the charismatic junior Senator from Texas than he did with Cindy Crawford. He just wanted to be close to him, be friends with him, take some of the abundant energy he radiated and let it fill his soul. He said it today when they were running, he said ‘I see big things for you, Josh’ and suddenly Josh felt as if they would really happen. As if just his words alone would move the millions of obstacles blocking where he eventually wanted to be.

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself off, Josh slipped into a pair of boxers before walking back to his bedroom. He needed to come down, needed to stop the pistons from firing in his brain. Tomorrow would be busy and he did not need another sleepless night. He didn’t need more haunting dreams and hours tossing and turning thinking of a man who was probably sleeping soundly at home with his wife. Falling down on the bed, Josh turned on the radio. Whitesnake was playing and he smirked, was the radio trying to tell him something. He hated this station and their stupid love song show anyway; how did it even end up there.

It was a sign he figured, so he picked up the phone and called the one person he knew could always make him feel better. Would he tell him what had been on his mind the past few weeks…certainly not. But he missed him too and it was time to reconnect. He was supposed to visit Washington before summer vacation was over and he started his first year at Duke Law School. Josh was not sure if anything would happen between them, it had been so long since it had, but if these thoughts and feelings continued, he knew it was only a matter of time before he reached the boiling point.

“Hello.”

“I was just thinking about you.” Josh said.

“Bet you weren’t.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing that can't be interrupted. What’s happening, J; finalizing your plans of world domination?”

“Something like that. I just want to talk to you…actually I want to see you.”

“I’ll be there next week. Can you stand me over a long weekend?”

“How long?”

“Flying in Thursday night, leaving Monday afternoon.”

“That sounds perfect, Sam. I really was thinking about you. I mean, I have been thinking about other things too, but you were in there somewhere.”

“Thanks, I think.” Sam laughed. “So, tell me what's on your mind.”

“Well, Whitesnake is on the radio and it reminded me of that time we…”

***


End file.
